You and I
by equine02
Summary: A happy ending for one German soldier...


**This one is for a writing prompt I found on Pinterest:** _ **"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded. And after that, there was no going back.**_

 **I'm writing this for the German soldier (Hans) in the episode Barrage, who helped Saunders. This is after the war ended, and all Germans were released, I assume, and so on and so forth. Just imagine they are speaking in German. BTW, Edith was a popular name in 1910s Germany, thus the name I chose. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing: )**

She had never felt so _whole._ Like just every part of her could fly. That was the feeling she had dreaded in some ways- that she would maybe fly so high she would miss everything that mattered- oh, but it was silly. And very untrue. One could never fly too high… there was always up, and up, right until you could touch heaven. And that was just how it felt, like she was brushing fingers with an angel.

"Hans?" She stepped off of the porch and in one motion into his arms. "Oh my God, you're real, you're here- and you're just-oh," she kissed him, and he would be lying if he later said that he did not kiss her back. When she finally pulled away to take him in, he picked up his small bag, and they both rushed off the street, into the house. Immediately, Edith sat Hans down, and hurried over to the table on the far side of the room. She began to dust off the phonograph, and she put on a song- something he'd once played what seemed like centuries ago- but he could feel it now, yes every movement- the way his fingers danced over his instrument, each sweet breath, the taste of the symphony- But now, looking up at her he saw everything that war had taught him; oh, sweet sadness, which grew only with time and deprivation of any warmth in the heart, and room for something you may never have again. How it had scarred so many, on both sides. And how was he to know- surely, they had lost the war... Yet in so many parts of him there was _victory_ , that maybe a little bit of peace had been obtained. And ruling the world- that was a difficult and demanding thing which he inwardly rebuked himself for believing was possible. Edith here, oh for so long it had been letters, letters, only words which could carry slight sentiments, never emotions. But now he could see the slowness of her hands as she put them palm down on the table, listening to the music like one listens to a baby. Waiting and hoping for something that might never come, yet most certainly would. How confusing was life, how abstract… Years ago, he had joined that complicated cause which was to rule the world. And back then he had thought only from the commands of others. Now it was feverish excitement for life, for love, and it had him thinking of just everything.

"Edith?" his voice came out as a whisper. She didn't move, but she did speak.

"It's been lonely," he could hear the let-down in her voice that was much more than loss of adrenaline. "Here in the house, without you. The neighbors- they will want to see you. They will want to know you are okay…. Everyone will. And your mother-" she turned slowly, walking over to him with measured steps, careful like a cat on a fence, and so much more beautiful for it. "The whole world wants to know how Hans-"

"-Edith…" he put his hand on hers as she paused mid sit. "Dance with me…." He stood up, walking to the cleared floor in between the dining room and sitting area, "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded. Her eyes, though tired and clouded with the weight of a worlds she shouldn't have to hold, were now tamed to hopeful. Edith stood with all the grace she could manage.

The music swelled, and she put her hand in his, calloused as it may have been from days of shooting, climbing, hiding in darkness until light would come. And after that, there was no going back. Not to France, not to the nightmare of combat, not even to a distant memory of a blonde Sergeant, wounded, alone, but wise beyond his years… yes, he'd have to tell Edith the truth eventually- of his cowardice, but also of his friendship.

Yes, after that, there was no going back to a war…. not to the war that had never been his to fight.

 **Okay, I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I will churn out some more stuff eventually, but with the holidays, and I've got to catch up on my writing class (I'm homeschooled) ….. so yeah. Pretty soon I'll be writing books : ) Please tell me what you thought of it! You know how much I love hearing all of your thoughts and suggestions! Happy Friday!**


End file.
